


why do you write like you're running out of time

by Blackbeyond



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Fics [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Assault, Baby, Baking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Board Games, Break Up, Carrie Underwood - Freeform, Clubbing, Colin Firth - Freeform, Comfort, Corsetry, Cult Leader!Eggsy, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Shenanigans, Early Recruitment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Food Fight, Hallucinations, Hamilton AU, Harry Hates Meetings, Harry is a Dumb, Headaches & Migraines, Honeypot, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Implied Sexual Content, James Bond actors, Jupiter Ascending AU, Kidnapping, Kids, Lights Out, M/M, Merlin has a great dane named Lachlan, Merlin is so done with Hartwin's shit, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Other, Panties Kink, Parents!Hartwin, Percilot - Freeform, Percy is an awkward jelly bean, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Puppies, Recovery, Roxy is level headed, SEXUAL innuendos ;), Secret Puppy, Sex Toys, Space Prince Eggsy, Sunbathing, Young!Harry and Merlin, angst with happy ending, child Roxy, cult setting, cursing, dubcon, edible glitter, eggsy has a crush on colin, eggsy is a lil shit, excessive kissing, fluffy arguments, flustered Harry, harry hart has a twitter, innuendos, lee archibald hart, percival is roxy's uncle, recruits - Freeform, speech therapy, tumblr ficlets, undercover drag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">Ficlets written for the </span><i>Write Five Sentences from a Pairing and Sentence Prompt</i> on Tumblr</p><p>New:<br/>24. "Are you implying that you want to kiss me?" Make it about Hartwin, perhaps? 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re wearing pink panties.”

“I see all that Kingsman training did you some good,” Harry snarks as he finishes taking off his wet trousers, soaked from the impromptu water fight in the briefing room.

“Harry…I can see, well, everything,” Eggsy whines, stepping closer to his lover. He almost manages to get his hands on Harry, but he’s stopped by Harry’s hard glare.

“You would’ve been able to touch this had you not thrown that water balloon at me,” he says evenly, taking out a new pair of trousers, “as it stands, I don’t think I’ll let you touch me for a week.”

“Harry no.”

“Oh, Harry yes.”

Eggsy grumbles, folding his arms while Harry slowly changes, pink lace bright against the older man's pale skin. "I feel like the punishment doesn't fit the crime."

"You came into the middle of the briefing room whilst I was in a meeting, pulled out a nerf gun, and shot Merlin with it. Which led to Merlin tossing a water balloon back at you, which you then caught and threw at me. And then all hell broke loose."

"Clearly," Eggsy starts, moving to sit on the bed, eyes still trained on Harry's bottom, "Merlin was in on it, and so I shouldn't have such a long and _cruel_ punishment."

"If anything, I should make your punishment longer." Eggsy huffs in protest. "You managed to turn Merlin against me, that's a whole new crime in and of itself."

"So, really you should just make Merlin suffer because he wasn't loyal to you in the first place."

"Do you want to make it a month before you can touch me Eggsy?" Harry buttons up his trousers and raises an eyebrow. Eggsy pouts and gets up to follow Harry out of the room and back to the briefing room.

"No Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blackmakethme asked: Hartwin: Why are you wearing a corset?

“Eggsy, why are you wearing a corset?”

“They’ve got me going undercover at a bloody drag competition,” Eggsy gasps out as Roxy pulls the strings closer together, “and apparently I’m the only agent who can do it.”

“You’ve got the hips for it,” Harry sighs, running his hand over said hips, smiling at the bruises that matched his fingers, still fresh from last night.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Roxy says brightly, patting the finally tied corset, “and his legs are pretty great.”

Harry hums in agreement, remembering the same legs over his shoulders as Eggsy screamed for more.

“Does he have to wax as well?” Harry wonders, and Roxy gasps excitedly while Eggsy groans.

"Please no, I've already tucked today. Do I need more torture?"

Roxy shares a look with Harry and smiles when Harry winks.

"The tights will feel way nicer against bare skin," she says happily, turning to grab the wax and strips she had brought just in case. Eggsy shoots a glare at Harry, but the older man merely smiles, patting his hands sympathetically.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Eggsy pierces his lips together, looking away from the man who was encouraging this whole situation, but then Roxy came back with a bowl of warmed wax and he gulped.

"Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darkch1ld asked: Hartwin: “I didn't think you'd actually do it!”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” Eggsy gasps out, coming down from the orgasmic high Harry had just put him in.

“A true gentleman always swallows,” Harry murmurs with a smirk, resting his cheek on Eggsy’s thigh, lips still shiny with spit and…fuck.

“Now I know that ain’t actually one of yer _Gentleman Rules_ ,” Eggsy huffs, reaching down to pull Harry up to him.

The smirk never leaves Harry’s face, the older man taking pleasure in kissing his lover, knowing that Eggsy could taste himself on Harry’s lips. Soft moans and gasps fill the otherwise quiet room for what feels like hours, Eggsy losing himself to the feeling of Harry’s weight covering him, the warmth that he provides.

Eggsy lets out a whine when Harry pulls away, a hand shooting out to tangle into Harry’s curls, bringing him in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheika asked: Hartwin: If only I had someone to spend these nights with.

“If only I had someone to spend these nights with!” Eggsy announces loudly, side eyeing Harry as he sits on the briefing table. “Then I wouldn’t have to be so cold and lonely after these long missions.”

“I thought-” Tristan started, looking between Harry and Eggsy, but Lamorak jabs her in the side with her elbow, and Tristan sits back down with her hands up in defense.

“I had a boyfriend, but I never see him anymore!” Eggsy continues, laying out on the table dramatically, pouting and staring at the ceiling now. Merlin hides his grin behind his clipboard as Harry buries his face in his hands. “I haven’t been fucked by someone else in so long, I’ve had to resort to the toys he bought for me.”

“Oh!” Bors perks up, interested to hear what else Eggsy had to say. Harry glares at Bors, standing up suddenly and grabbing Eggsy, tossing the young man over his shoulder.

“Merlin, continue this briefing without me, I have matters to attend to,” he bites out, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the “Round” Table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my-blueautumn1 asked: Hartwin: (Favourite actor) IS DEAD? What else do I live for!? Jelly ensuee

“Colin Firth is dead? What else do I live for?” Eggsy whimpers sadly, staring at the google search results reporting the death of the actor at 56. “I was saving myself for him!”

“You and I have very different definitions of saving yourself,” Harry murmurs from under the covers, blearily poking his head out and looking at Eggsy. The younger man pouts, setting his laptop to the side and sliding back into the covers to look back at Harry.

“The internet says he’s dead, Harry! I had a ten year plan! I was going to slowly seduce him from a far until he took me into his bed!”

“Mmmm no,” Harry sighs happily, running his fingers over the bruises and hickeys that covered Eggsy’s neck and torso. “Think he’d take one look at you and know you were taken.”

There was a sharp beep from Harry’s phone, indicating he had a notification, and he turns over to grab the device.

“Also, his wife just tweeted that he was alive.”

“Ten year plan back in action then!” Eggsy cheers, and Harry rolls his eyes as he pulls Eggsy into a kiss. 

_“It’s gonna happen Harry,” Eggsy whispers an hour later when he’s caught his breath again._

_“No, Eggsy.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "I'll catch you!" - Merlahad

“I’ll catch you!” Harry seethes, watching as Lachlan sprinted away from him, the Great Dane almost taunting him. 

“Good luck with that,” Merlin chuckles, walking up behind Harry, smiling at the sight of Harry covered in mud. No doubt Lachlan had purposefully pulled the recruit through the mud while Harry was taking him for a walk with Mr. Pickle, Lachlan always did like messing with him.

“You need to train your dog!” is the response he gets, Harry clutching Mr. Pickle to his chest while he gets up, the small dog happily licking away at his owner’s cheek. “Or else I’m not going to take him for walks anymore. Damn dog does it on purpose I swear.”

“You won’t walk him anymore? Even though I have important work to do for Arthur?” Harry ignores him with his nose turned to the air. Merlin can’t have that.

“Not even if I ask nicely?” Merlin purrs, tangling one hand into the curly mop that was Harry’s hair, laying soft kisses down from Harry’s temple to the corner of his mouth. “Pretty please?”

“Not even then,” Harry murmurs against Merlin’s lips, while Mr. Pickle hops down from his arm to go play with Lachlan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cxllmeroxy asked: Hartwin - "I want to die, but I want to live in Paris" ;)

“I want to die, but I want to live in Paris,” Eggsy sounds out, stumbling over the syllables, his brain working hard to form a coherent sentence.

“I’m not sure about the first one,” Harry whispers, sitting beside Eggsy’s hospital bed, overseeing Eggsy’s speech therapy, “but I can work with the second request.”

Eggsy smiles softly, squeezing Harry’s hand gently to try and relay that it wasn’t Harry’s fault that he was in Medical again. Eggsy had just made the mistake of getting to close to the bomber, getting hit with some of the debris, and finding himself back at Kingsman with shattered ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion.

“When you’re recovered I’ll take you to Paris,” Harry promises, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, making sure not to touch any of his bruises.

“I’d…like that,” Eggsy rasps, and he turns back to his speech therapist, ready to continue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hartwin: Why didn't you just tell me?

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry whispers, looking at his husband with a child he’s never seen before cradled in his arms. Eggsy looks up with a gentle smile, walking forward with the little girl, pressing his chest softly to Harry so that he could see her.

“I wrote to the general a month ago,” Eggsy explains while the girl blinks up at Harry and coos, big blue eyes enchanting Harry already, and Harry can feel his heart hurt at the thought of this baby girl ever being sad. “I begged him to send you home.”

“You should have told me.” 

Eggsy’s smile grows fonder when Harry takes the child from his arm and holds her close to him. “I’m not sorry.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hartwin: "Harry please," Eggsy sobbed, "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to - please don't leave me."

“Harry, please,” Eggsy sobs, “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to- please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Harry sighs, walking over to the mess of a boy on the bed and cupping his cheeks. Eggsy sniffs, eyes red from his tears, and clutches at Harry’s sleeves. “Eggsy, I’m not leaving you I promise.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said.” Harry sits besides him and embraces his boy, bringing them forehead to forehead. “I was angry. I didn’t know you were on a honeypot. Merlin didn’t warn me and all I saw was you and that dreadful woman.”

“She wasn’t s’posed t’kiss me,” Eggsy whispers, burying his face in Harry’s neck, needing to feel the warmth and comfort of his lover’s body. Needed to make sure Harry would stay there. 

“Unfortunately the targets don’t always behave accordingly,” Harry says bitterly, mind bringing forth the memory of that blasted blonde kissing Eggsy, her bright red lipstick smearing on his mouth and cheek. He had been furious, Merlin muted over the glasses, and reprimanded Eggsy when the boy had returned to headquarters. He wasn’t proud of what he’d yelled, accusing him of cheating, of lying, of leading Harry on.

Another sniff brings him back to the present, Eggsy wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

“M’sorry,” Eggsy murmurs again.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” If anything it had been Harry’s fault for believing Eggsy would ever cheat on him. “I was at fault.”

“Let’s say it’s Merlin’s fault.”

Harry cracks a small smile at that, though the mood in the room is still tense. They had much to talk about and discuss, trust to rebuild between them, but in this moment they knew it would be alright.

“We can do that.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaticancas asked: Percilot. "I can't shake him off. Gotta give him credit, he's one persistent bastard."

“I can’t shake him off! Gotta give him credit though, he’s one persistent bastard!”

“You aren’t supposed to be enjoying this Lancelot!” Percival hissed, watching his computer screen to see James hop over a fence, the agent laughing as he did so, the sound of a car getting closer. “You’ve compromised the mission by revealing yourself to the damn mafia!”

“You have to let me have fun sometimes Percy!” James sighs, turning momentarily to shoot at the approaching car, not really liking the idea of being run over while arguing with his handler.

“FUN?!” Percy screeches over the glasses and James winces, though the grin had not left his face. Percival had to know he was doing this on purpose.

“Unca Percy?”

James climbs up a nearby fire escape, listening in as Roxy approaches her Uncle, the five-year-old probably woken by his yelling.

“Did I wake you Roxanne?” Percy asks, helping his niece as she struggles to hop into his lap. She nods and leans against him, looking at the screen that shows James’ hands grasping at the medal bars of the fire escape.

“Is that Unca James? Thought you watch him at the shop,” Roxy mumbles.

“Had to watch you today though,” Percy explains, “Merlin let me supervise from home.”

“Oh, hi Unca James!” Roxy shouts into Percy’s glasses.

“Hey darling girl! Percy let you have fun today?” James laughs, imaging Percy’s face as Roxy prepares to shout her response into his ear again.

“We had cookies and watched Snow White and Unca Percy bought me a new dress!”

“Wow, you did have fun!” James says fondly, wishing he could have been there with Percy and Roxy, though he would be going home soon. He turns to look down and sees that he’s lost his trackers. “And it looks like I’m coming home soon!”

“Oh good,” Percy huffs, relief filling his chest while Roxy lets out a tired cheer, the young girl feeling the exhaustion set in again. “I’m going to put the Princess back to bed, will you be able to get to the safe room without causing anymore trouble?”

“Yeah, yeah,” James sighs, “Good night Princess! Love ya!”

“Love too,” Roxy murmurs, dozing off while Percy gathers her in his arms.

“Love you Percy.”

Percival smiles as he walks up the stairs to settle Roxy back into her bed. “Love you too James, see you soon.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calie-day asked: Hartwin: "Can I?" Please and thank you!

“Can I?” Harry asks softly, not wanting to scare Lee, his son sniffling in the corner of his room after being burned by the small electrical fire that was only just put out.

“Hurts Papa,” Lee mumbles, cradling his arm. 

“I know it does Lee,” Harry says, squeezing himself into the corner with Lee, ready to start treating the injury while Eggsy went to gather their first aid supplies. He gingerly holds his son’s arm, gently covering it with a cold, damp washcloth first, trying to draw out the heat from the burn.

“Everything alright?” Eggsy calls from the doorway, arms carrying over a bottle of aloe vera and gauze, walking over to his husband and child with a small smile. “How’re you doing Leemur?” 

“Hurts,” Lee repeats, wincing when Harry picks back up the washcloth. Eggsy cups Lee’s chin and brushes his thumb over red cheeks, brushing away some of the tears that have begun to fall. 

“We’re gonna make it all better,” Eggsy promises, handing the aloe vera to Harry for application while he comforts Lee. “But this is also a lesson that we don’t move the space heater closer to the bed no matter how cold you are okay?”

“Sorry,” Lee mumbles, biting his lip when Harry begins to spread the aloe gel, his skin still sensitive.

“No worries, Lee, now you know for the future.”

“Fanks.” Lee curls closer to Eggsy, burying his face in his Dad’s shoulder while the gauze is wrapped around his arm.

“All done,” Harry announces, pressing a kiss to Lee’s now bandaged arm.

“Can I go sleep in your bed Papa?” Lee asks hopefully, since his sheets were now charred and his arm didn’t feel too good.

“Of course,” Harry says, picking him up and helping Eggsy stand. The journey to their bedroom is short and Lee falls asleep almost instantly once he’s settled under the covers.

“That was exciting,” Eggsy sighs, tangling his fingers with Harry’s over Lee’s sleeping form.

“Should probably just pay for heating instead,” Harry muses, not willing to let another space heater in Lee’s room, lest another fire breaks out.

Eggsy snickers, remembering the conversation where Harry had been so pro-space heater, thinking the adjustable heat would be more convenient in the long run for Lee. But today had also been a little scary, Lee crying and the smell of smoke waking him up from his slumber and sending him into a panic, so Eggsy just nods in agreement.

“We’ll worry about it in the morning,” he yawns, ready to go back to bed. “Good night Harry.”

“Good night Eggsy, I love you.”

“Luv ya too,” Eggsy slurs out, cuddling closer to his family as sleep finally claims him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherlockianonfire91 asked: Percilot - "Pierce Brosnan is better than Daniel Craig". Thank you. Lovely to read you ;)

“Pierce Brosnan is better than Daniel Craig,” Percy says casually, munching on his popcorn while lazily watching GoldenEye. James scoffs from where he’s reading the paper. 

“Yeah, in Mamma Mia maybe.” 

Percy pauses, staring confused at James.

“Daniel Craig wasn’t even in Mamma Mia.”

“Exactly,” James says, sipping his tea, “and that means Daniel Craig wasn’t there to be better.”

“What kind of backwards reasoning is that?” 

“The right kind.”

“What-”

“Also Daniel Craig was in Star Wars, and that makes him better by default.”

Percy closes his mouth, considering this before he returns to lounging on the couch, ignoring James’ triumphant expression. He couldn’t really argue with that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violentsmikkelsen asked: Hartwin: "Eggsy, stop eating those chocolate chip cookies I baked for Merlin!"

“Eggsy! Stop eating those chocolate chip cookies I baked for Merlin!”

Roxy’s shout follows Eggsy as he runs down the corridor with the stolen cookies in hand, one shoved elegantly into his mouth. J.B. runs beside him, the pug huffing and puffing along, trying to catch a cookie himself, though Eggsy reprimands him every time he tries to grab one.

“Galahad.”

“Hey Harry!” Eggsy shouts, crumbs falling out of his mouth, narrowly avoiding crashing into Harry when the man seemingly appears out of nowhere, standing in his way like a damn handsome hurdle. Harry smirks, picking a cookie out of Eggsy’s arms, much to the younger man’s displeasure.

“Any reason in particular as to why you’re stealing cookies from Lancelot?” Harry asks, taking a bite of the goodies.

And promptly spits it out.

“What was that?” Harry looks down at the crumbs on the floor like they’ve betrayed him, holding the remains in the hands with a crushed expression. Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to smirk.

“Wasn’t ‘bout to let Rox give those t’Merlin, those ain’t cookies. So I stole ‘em.”

“Very…well,” Harry mutters, trying to inconspicuously wipe the taste from his tongue, but it’s not really working. Eggsy rolls his eyes and drops the cookies into the nearest trashcan.

“Here, lemme help you with that,” he proposes before covering Harry’s mouth with his own, twisting his hands into Harry’s suit jacket.

They’re licking into each other’s mouth, replacing the taste of the cookies with the taste of their lover, when Merlin walks buy.

It’s quite a sight, his boss and the newest Kingsman pawing at each other in the hallway while JB stomped around on top of cookies, refusing to eat the sweets. But hey, he’s seen worse, and Merlin leaves them to it, going to join Roxy in the kitchen. 

He wonders vaguely what she’d called him there for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Percilot: it's your turn dear.”

“It’s your turn dear,” James says softly, breaking Percy out of his daydream, the latter blinking in rapid succession to the sight of Monopoly in front of him.

“Did you fall asleep again Uncle Percy?” Roxy asks, sorting out her laminated monies and properties in front of her, the twenty-four year old focused towards winning, but concerned about her constantly tired uncle. She shouldn’t be surprised, what with all his consecutive missions, but she didn’t see him much and wanted to make sure her was okay.

“Should we pause for the day?” James proposes, “we can leave the game on the table and pick it up after you’ve gotten some sleep. I knew we shouldn’t have started a game right after you came back from Russia.”

“You worry too much,” Percy yawns, gathering the dice in his hands and rolling them onto the board, cursing as his snake eyes land him into the jail. “I’ll be fine to continue. Besides, you go to Argentina next week, won’t see you much.” 

“You sure?” Roxy and James chime at the same time, the two turning to each other and grinning, most likely calling jinx! in their minds. Percy smiles softly at his husband and niece, leaning forward and placing a kiss onto their temples.

“Love you both,” he whispers, and they continue their game.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myduckypower asked: “Hartwin: BUT I WANT IT!!”

“But I want it!” Eggsy pants, hands grasping at the bed sheets, sweat-dampened cotton balling up in his fists. Harry tuts, running a hand down Eggsy’s back, admiring the way Eggsy’s muscles flexed as he writhed on their bed.

“P-please?” 

Harry looks down at his young lover, the pleading getting to him while Eggsy whinged.

“I’m not sure,” he says, leaning down to brush his lips over Eggsy’s cheek, “do you deserve it?”

“You know I bloody do!” Eggsy snarls, wriggling around trying to move, but Harry smirks from where he’s gotten Eggsy pinned, sitting on top of Eggsy’s hips while the boy tried to reach the side table.

The last slice of pizza was waiting, ready for consumption as soon as Eggsy could buck Harry off of him.

“You’ve got five more minutes to try before I eat it,” Harry hums, shifting his weight and laughing when Eggsy curses at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> “Sorry, I'm in the mood for some angst. Hartwin: "I'm sorry, but... this isn't good enough."”

“I’m sorry, but…this isn’t good enough.”

Harry looks up from his newspaper, hand frozen half way through delivering his breakfast to his mouth. Eggsy looks miserable on the other side of the table, the younger man almost in tears as he struggles to look at Harry. Silence hangs between them for a moment, Harry setting down the items in his hands to focus on Eggsy.

“What isn’t good enough?”

There’s more silence, Eggsy struggling to speak through the tears that have begun to fall from his eyes. Harry feels his heart clench. Nothing good was going to come from this conversation.

“We aren’t. We aren’t good enough. Not anymore.” Harry goes to speak, but Eggsy shakes his head. He’s not done yet.

“It’s been three years,” Eggsy continues, “and you haven’t told me you love me. It’s been three years, and we haven’t had sex in the past year. It’s been three years and…and…you aren’t here.”

Harry frowns. He’s been either in their home or at Kingsman. If anything, Eggsy was the one who was never around, and he tells Eggsy as such.

“Not physically,” Eggsy says in frustration, “emotionally, Harry. Emotionally or mentally. You aren’t here. For fucks sake, the last time we spoke was two weeks ago, even though we live together! The last time we fucked, you just went through the motions and then forgot about me after you got off!”

You’re always reading your damn paper, or pampering the new recruits, or in your office where I can’t reach you! I haven’t mattered to you in over a year and I thought maybe you would get better. That you were still adjusting to the Arthur position. But it hasn’t, and it isn’t good enough for me to stay in this relationship.”

“Eggsy-”

Harry just stares while Eggsy gets up and turns to go to their room. 

“I’m leaving Harry.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prodigalqueer asked: “Merhartwin (or Hartwin if you're not in to the first): "It's just not something I'm used to, yeah?"”

“It’s just not something I’m used to, yeah?” Eggsy mutters with his legs pulled tight against his chest. 

There’s a level of affection he was used to growing up. After Lee died, his mother’s love was present but fleeting as she worked hard to raise Eggsy by herself. When Dean entered the picture, that love was hard to come by, Michelle too frightened to favor her child over Dean when he showed his true colors. When Daisy came into the world, her pure, innocent love was a constant that he cherished.

But he’d never had anyone cherish him.

So with Merlin and Harry on each side of him, with them peppering his skin with kisses and praise, he felt out of his element. The love they showed him was so foreign, it was almost too much, which is why he had had to push them away.

He tells them as such as watches as Merlin and Harry’s eyes grow dark in anger. Not at him, he has to tell himself, but at Dean. At the people who had passed over him his whole life.

“We’ll just have to fix that now won’t we,” Harry murmurs against Eggsy’s neck, leaving butterfly kisses up to his cheek before claiming Eggsy’s mouth in a slow kiss. It feels like Eggsy is being devoured, consumed by the weight of Harry’s care and desire, and he melts into Harry’s chest, almost missing when Merlin joins them.

Eggsy doesn’t question how they make a three-way kiss work, but they do and it’s dizzying. He’s overwhelmed but he doesn’t mind because he’s…loved. Wanted. Merlin and Harry repeating these words over and over as they cradle him between their bodies, merging them into one being, making sure that Eggsy would always know that he was their beloved.

He would become used to affection again, they would make sure of it.

Send me a sentence and a pairing, and I’ll write the next five (or more.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “for the writing meme: i trusted you, or, dont leave (hartwin please)”

“I trusted you,” Harry whispers, flinching away from Eggsy as the younger man strokes his cheek, wiping away the blood with his other hand. Bright blues eyes (so bright, yet so dead) stare at him.

“You can still trust me,” Eggsy insists, as if he hadn’t kidnapped Harry, as if he hadn’t killed Merlin and Roxanne, as if they weren’t in the middle of nowhere with Eggsy’s followers guarding the doors. “Oh Haz, you can always trust me.”

Harry tries to move his face from Eggsy’s hands. “Don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that.”

“You let me call you Haz last night, and the night before, and the nights before in the past month,” Eggsy murmurs with a sad pout, finally done with cleaning Harry’s face and checking the older man’s restraints. 

“That was before I found out you were a fuckin’ serial killer,” Harry growls, biting his lip as the ropes burned his skin, the collar around his neck tightening as Eggsy secured the attached chain to the wall.

“Serial killer,” Eggsy scoffs, “so commonplace, so…boring. No, Harry, I’m a god.” He grins, unhinged, and Harry is terrified. This is not Eggsy, if there ever was an Eggsy, his Eggsy was sweet and loving, caring for his family and dog and so-

Harry stops in horror.

“Are Michelle and Daisy here?”

Eggsy pauses, tipping his head to the side. “Well of course,” he says. He motions to the second door in the room, closed and secured by three separate locks. “You won’t be able to talk to them, they have a separate way in and out of my home.”

“Home,” Harry scoffs, trying to push the idea of Michelle and Daisy helping kidnap him out of his head, “it’s the gathering location for your cult.”

“Cult is such an ugly word,” Eggsy tuts, pulling hard at Harry’s restraints and smiling as Harry grimaces in pain again. “I prefer the word family.”

Harry glares at the man he once called his lover. Bull shite.

“Don’t look at me like that. Soon it will be your family too.”

Harry says nothing, gaze still hardened. Eggsy sighs and stands up, brushing off his sweatpants. It wasn’t worth arguing with Harry fresh from kidnapping him. Maybe in a few days he could start getting Harry to come around.

“I’ll be back with dinner, luv,” Eggsy announces before he leaves, slamming the door behind him, leaving Harry in darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin, 'Why are you covered in glitter?' - SENT IN BY ONEFANGIRLAMONGMANY

“Why are you covered in glitter?” Merlin mumbles, rubbing at his tired eyes, woken by the sudden movement of the bed as Eggsy falls onto the soft cotton sheets. The young man blinks up at his lover, wiping at his skin and staring at the shimmering gold left in his hands.

“Oh, Rox took me to a club,” Eggsy says, “apparently there was mission information she had to gather and it’s easier when she isn’t alone.”

“You smell sweet,” Merlin remarks, rolling over to look at Eggsy, taking the young man’s hand and taking the index finger into his mouth. Eggsy shivers as Merlin’s tongue runs up and down the digit, taking in the glitter, before the older man pulls away.

“Edible glitter,” Merlin muses, hungrily racking his eyes over the rest of Eggsy’s body. Now awake, he sees what Roxy probably forced the boy into. There’s some kind of tattered cloth strewn across Eggsy’s chest, barely enough to be called a shirt since Merlin can clearly see the contours of muscles through the open holes.

The pants are leather, which while they made Eggsy looks absolutely sinful, would probably prove to be a nuisance to take off. 

The glitter was everywhere. Caught between abs, in his collar bones, cheekbones, on his arms.

Merlin wanted to lick it all off.

“Merlin?” Eggsy questions, suddenly turned over and feeling the familiar weight and warmth of Merlin pressed against him.

He got no verbal response, instead Merlin busies himself with licking and biting marks onto the boy’s neck, the glitter an afterthought when Eggsy aches into his touch, breathy moans escaping their mouths.

_Eggsy woke up with less glitter on his body, but a whole lot of something else instead._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elletromil asked: “For the number writing meme: 49 (Nightfall)"

Eggsy loves the stars.

It starts with his father, or so his mother says. Lee would look up into his telescope every night, detailing the constellations and the planet alignments to Michelle while she smiled from the couch, rubbing her belly as Eggsy kicked within her.

Eggsy loves the stories of his late father, Lee having sacrificed himself so that Michelle and Eggsy could live. He listens intently every time his mum is in a good mood, latching on to every detail and eventually going to look at the stars with his own eyes, trying to pick out the stars without a telescope.

The stories of his father are few, Michelle only volunteering tales when she hasn’t worked seventeen hours straight, multiple jobs leaving her bitter and weary. Eggsy doesn’t mind, for all that he browses ebay and craigslist for telescopes, knowing that he and his mum have to work to support themselves and his little sister Daisy. It’s a tough life, one that he would never have picked for himself, but that’s how it is, and Eggsy resigns himself to working two jobs as a housekeeper for the Heskeths and Mortons.

Eggsy hates the Heskeths, their son Charlie often giving him shit for being poor and having to work as their servant. Well, officially their housekeeper, but the way the Heskeths treated him made him feel like fuckin’ Dobby the House Elf.

Eggsy loves the Mortons, Roxy having slowly become his best friend over the years while he organizes her closet and tidies her room. The Mortons are kinder than Eggsy deserves, hiring him and his mum both to clean their home, though Eggsy is more of a companion for Roxy above all.

“I’m telling you, I could just get you the telescope for your birthday,” Roxy insists one day, looking at Eggsy via the mirror she was looking in to compare two different cocktail dresses.

“And I’m telling ya that I need to get it on my own merit,” Eggsy sighs, having heard this before. Roxy knew that he loved space, loved the stars and the planets. She knew that he wanted three thousand dollar telescope and worked side jobs his mother didn’t know about to save up for it. She knew that he was considering going to a laboratory in town that was in the human trials for a new drug and would pay him four thousand if he survived, and she was worried.

“Eggsy, it’s a gift. We’ve known each other for how long now?”

Eggsy turns to go back into the closet, pulling out a pair of heels that Roxy often wore with the two dressed she was considering. “Four years.”

“Exactly. And we’re friends! And friends-”

“And friends?” Eggsy asks, finding it unusual that Roxy had suddenly stopped speaking. He pokes his head out of the closet and freezes.

There were goddamn aliens over Roxy, his friend unconscious and floating as they analyzed her.

…He may have pulled out his phone to record the event.

…Maybe he shouldn’t have, he thinks when the aliens turn to him and-

“Eggsy?” Roxy says, fully dressed on her bed and brushing her hair, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy yawns, standing up from the ground with the heels in his hand, a little dazed. He vaguely wonders why he had been on the ground in the first place, but shrugs, going back to Roxy.

A few hours later he would be running for his life with an older man in a suit, handsome and vaguely acting like a dog.

A day later he would be surrounded by strange bees.

Two days later he would find out he was space royalty.

But for now, he was Eggsy Unwin, just a kid in London working to support his family and fund his love of the stars.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gayeggtaron asked: “Prompt: Eggsy or hartwin, 6. Illusion, 8. Sunbathing”

Eggsy is sunbathing when he sees Harry, the older man standing on the other side of the pool, hair perfectly styled and glasses glinting in the sun light.

Eggsy shouldn’t have been able to see Harry.

The man had been dead for two years.

“Har-,” Eggsy starts to call out, but he blinks and Harry’s face dissolves back into the older man who had been playing with his children in the water. He makes a confused, hurt noise, drawing attention from Roxy, his best friend looking up from her phone with concern.

“Eggsy?”

“I saw Harry in that man,” Eggsy sighs, rubbing his face. “Maybe we’ve been out here too long. Heat stroke causes hallucinations right?”

“We’ve only been out here for less than ten minutes Eggsy,” Roxy says, swinging her legs over her chair to place a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “And you saw an illusion, not that the semantics matter. Do you want to go?”

“What’s the difference?”

Roxy looks at Eggsy, sees him trying to put himself back together as he shakes away the shock of having seen Harry in another person’s face. Trying to keep his mind busy, she explains the differences between illusions and hallucinations (one being the misinterpretation of present stimuli, the other a response to the absence of stimuli.)

For a moment it looks like it’s helping Eggsy, but then the young man breaks down, shoulders shaking as he sobs.

“It’s been two years and I can’t stop thinking about him,” he whispers, voice cracking when he references Harry. Him. “This is pathetic.”

“You never really got the chance to grieve,” Roxy comforts him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You just went straight into missions and haven’t stopped until today. I’m not surprised.”

Eggsy leans into Roxy’s embrace, rubbing at his eyes and sniffing once, trying to compose himself since he was still in public. He thinks about his never ending list of missions, the new Sun articles that line Harry’s old office, all of Harry’s butterfly collection and Mr. Pickle stored away in a closet.

“You have a week off Eggsy, take the time to grieve, to get rid of the ghosts of the past,” Roxy advises, thinking back to how she’d taken the death of James, having little time to be with Percy before she went through the Kingsman training, holding in her emotions before they all came out post V-Day. “You’ll feel a lot better afterwards.”

“A week off,” Eggsy mutters, staring at the laughing families in the pool, a flicker of Harry’s features in everyone’s face, “I can do that.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elletromil asked: “For the number writing meme: 12 Candles”

“You’re telling me that in this entire secret privately-funded organization, we have no back up generator?” Eggsy asks as he lights another candle for Merlin, the tech wizard messing with a few wires under his desk.

“This is the back up generator,” Merlin sighs, “which is why I’m trying to fix it.”

A few sparks fly out from under the table and Eggsy jumps, peering under to check on Merlin. He’s fine, and provides a fine sight, Eggsy admiring the bulge of Merlin’s muscles from under his sweater and the tight bubble of his arse in his pants.

“Any progress?” Harry’s voice says from the shadows, and Eggsy jolts again, cursing Harry’s name as the older man walks towards them, candle light slowly revealing his face.

“Something cut most of the wires,” Merlin grumbles, still bent under the desk, “looks like an animal.”

“How did an animal get down here?” Harry wonders. Eggsy stares at both men as they exchange theories, somehow bypassing the most obvious answer.

“The puppies,” Eggsy inputs after five minutes, while the theories seemed to grow more ridiculous. “The puppies for the recruits, one must have gotten loose.”

There’s a pause.

“Eliza did say her pup had gotten loose earlier in the week,” Merlin admits a moment later, and Harry sighs.

“I had a conference meeting set up for within the next hour, and we have no means of returning to the shop. If we’re stuck down here, so help me Merlin.”

Merlin emerges from underneath the desk, brushing off his knees as he stares down Harry, “there’s not much I can do. We just have to wait for the power to come back on.”

“Boring,” Harry pouts like a child. “Who knows when that will be? There’s nothing down here that will work without the power.”

“I can think of one thing,” Eggsy pipes up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. Merlin smirks, walking up to the pair and bringing Eggsy’s lips to his own over Harry’s shoulder.

Clothes are thrown on the floor while three bodies moving in tandem, muscles defined by the soft glow of the candles. The power would come back on in an hour (not that they knew), but for now they would take their pleasure in the dimly lit office.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “13 and 24 please? Hartwin? Ps you are ace.” (Tender and Too Loud)

Harry Hart fucking hates migraines. They made everything so loud, the lights too bright, the world too small. He sees spots, his head feels like it’s going to explode, he can’t keep a meal down without feeling like his stomach will reject everything.

So of course he had to have a mother fucking migraine in the middle of his goddamn mandatory meeting with the blasted board backing Kingsman.

Harry had never wanted to kill anyone so badly before, even counting the incident in Kentucky.

“Arthur, are you listening?” a particularly shrill woman screeches. Bloody Victoria, Harry thinks viciously, before putting on a blatantly fake smile and addressing the damn woman.

“Of course Lady Morgan,” he says, teeth clenched, “I was merely attempting to recall the incident you’re describing. The report you’re drawing your information from is, unfortunately, not in the files that have been provided to me.”

“Well that’s hardly my fault!” the harpy woman crows, a thin grin almost splitting her face, “why, Arthur, your people compiled the files for you!”

“They compiled the files that you sent,” another member of the board remarks, rolling their eyes at the vindictive bitch he was seated next to. Honestly, Arthur declined to go on a date with her thirty years ago and she still holds a grudge. She was holding the meeting up with her petty sabotages.

The words had the affect that he’d been hoping for, Victoria sputtering denials before slumping down in her seat, refusing to meet Harry’s eyes.

“We will adjourn for now,” the head of the board sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Arthur, I’ll have my people send you the relevant documents and we’ll reconvene at a later date.”

Harry nods, wincing slightly, and the board disappears from the meeting room, holograms vanishing at the same time Eggsy pushes open the door.

“You alright Haz?” his young lover asks, noticing Harry’s discomfort. Before Harry can respond, he notices that the lights are dimmer than before, the record player that the board insisted on having played turned off.

“Migraine,” Harry answers, “but it seems you already guessed.”

“I could hear Icky Vicky from outside the door,” Eggsy chuckles, walking over and resting Harry’s head against his chest, pressing his thumbs lightly against Harry’s temples.

“Nghhhh,” Harry tries to respond, but Eggsy’s fingers are a blessing, almost leeching the pain of his migraine away with every tender touch.

He wakes up an hour later, sprawled beside Eggsy on the floor, his migraine gone. A blanket had been placed over them, Merlin perhaps, but Harry doesn’t linger on it, admiring how peaceful Eggsy looks beside him and smiling.

Perhaps a few more hours of sleep then, Harry decides, just to make sure the migraine stays away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “For the letter meme: Hartwin and I please!” (Broken Glass)

“Jesus Christ Eggsy,” Roxy whistles, looking at the mess on the ground, shattered glass and shredded metal scattered around Eggsy, “what happened?”

“…I think Harry is cheating on me.”

Roxy blinks. Blinks again. Stares at her stupid arse best friend who was sulking on the ground, whatever anger that had been contained in his petite frame let out on Harry’s vintage car, the 1967 Firebird destroyed.

“You think Harry-if-I-ever-made-Eggsy-sad-I-would-probably-beat-myself-up-and-exile-myself-faster-than-Yoda-and-Luke-Hart is cheating on you?” Roxy asks, kneeling down to Eggsy’s level, “and then you tore apart his favorite car?”

“I had Carrie Underwood playing,” Eggsy admits.

Oh, well, that explains it.

Not.

“Why do you think Harry’s cheating on you?”

Eggsy looks up from where he’s buried his face in his folded legs, blue eyes reddened with past shed tears. There’s no sound for a moment, Eggsy struggling to find words while Roxy sits next to him.

“He’s been…distant,” Eggsy starts, wringing his hands while he tries to describe his suspicions. “He’s lying about where he’s going. Like, he’ll tell me he’s going back to Kingsman for work, but then he leaves his glasses here and he doesn’t answer his office phone if I call, and Dagonet tells me he never enters the shop!” Eggsy’s voice pitches higher, growing hysterical.

“Clothes keep disappearing, a weird scent is on his clothes before I wash them, and sometimes I see him washing his most recent clothes separate from the laundry before I can see or smell them!”

“THERE ARE RED MARKS ON HIS NECK THAT I DIDN’T LEAVE THERE.”

Roxy bites her lip, embracing her friend as new tears begin to flow. She knows Harry hasn’t been cheating, and it was meant to be a surprise…but Eggsy was suffering and she could stop it.

“Eggsy, Egg- look at me.”

Eggsy frowns and sniffs, looking up at Roxy reluctantly.

“Harry isn’t cheating on you.”

There’s a pause.

“How do you know?”

Eggsy tries to back away, a betrayed expression etched into his face. Roxy sighs and pulls him back.

“I told Harry keeping this from you was a bad idea. Look, he’s trying to get another dog for you guys, but he’s going throw the process of adopting an abandoned pup.”

“How the fuck does that explain anything???”

“He’s going to the adoption center instead of the office,” Roxy explains, “he’s washing his clothes to hide the smell of dog and the sight of dog hair. The dog also keeps destroying his clothes with his claws.”

“And the red marks?” Eggsy mumbles, calming down and feeling bad now, pushing a few stray glass pieces around.

“Puppy kisses and bites.”

Eggsy is quiet, taking in the damage he had done to the Firebird.

“Maybe I should have talked to Harry first.”

Roxy shrugs, helping herself (and then Eggsy) up from the floor.

“You probably should have,” she admits, “but it did look suspicious, so I don’t really blame you. You should still talk to him now though.”

“Right,” Eggsy agrees, brushing himself off to remove any stray pieces of broken glass.

\---

“I’m not angry,” Harry whispers when he sees the mess. “It’s okay Eggsy.”  
“A-are you sure?” Eggsy asks, looking at the resigned expression of his lover. “I can replace it. I can pay for repairs. I-”

“Eggsy, this isn’t even my car,” Harry says, a grin spreading across his face. “It was my father’s and I could never bring myself to destroy it no matter how much I wanted to.”

“…So…you didn’t like the car?” Eggsy wonders. Harry presses a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead.

“No. You’ve actually done me a favor.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m still sorry though.”

“You can make it up to me upstairs,” Harry concedes and makes his way to their bedroom. Eggsy stumbles up the stairs behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you implying that you want to kiss me?" Make it about Hartwin, perhaps? 

Harry never intended to listen in on Roxanne and Eggsy, but he found that he couldn’t help himself as he passed by the break room they were huddled up in, an empty bottle of whiskey on the table beside them.

“It’s not fair,” he heard Eggsy groan and stops just beyond the doorway, leaning towards the opening. Roxanne giggles while Eggsy continues to make soft whinging noises, and Harry realizes that they’re both drunk. Dear God, had they drunk the entire thing of whiskey?

“He’s our boss, Eggsy,” Roxanne whispers to young man, trying to keep her tone level but failing as she breaks down into giggles again while Eggsy sniffs.

“But he’s so pretty, Rox,” Eggsy tells her earnestly. “So pretty. And his face is just so…pretty.” Harry could almost hear the frown in Eggsy’s voice. “No, there’s a better word for it. He’s sexy.”

“Eww,” Roxy responds, “Eggsy he’s old enough to be our dad.”

“But, like, a sexy dad. Like, the sexiest.” There’s a moment of silence. “Do you think he’d want me to call him Daddy?”

Harry flushes, his breath hitching as he considers if Eggsy is talking about him.

“It’s Harry.” Roxy confirms Harry’s thoughts, though he doesn’t quite appreciate the disgust in her voice.

“Yeah, it’s Harry.” Eggsy says, mimicking Roxy’s voice, “and I wanna put my face on his really pretty face and have his pretty babies.”

“Are you implying that you want to kiss me?” Harry blurts out, making himself known at the door. Eggsy shrieks and falls off his chair, looking up at Harry fearfully as Roxy snorts to herself.

“I’m not going to stay here for this,” Roxy announces, standing up and walking straight out the room. “Have fun with your face touching.”

“Traitor!” Eggsy shouts, but Roxy ignores him as she disappears from view. 

Harry and Eggsy look at each other in silence.

“I do wanna kiss you,” Eggsy admits, collecting himself to a sitting position as Harry steps forward.

“That’s quite the coincidence,” Harry says with a smile, “I also want to kiss you.”

Eggsy’s eyes shine bright with anticipation, but Harry tilts his head out of the way as Eggsy lurches forward to kiss him, lips landing on Harry’s cheek instead.

“Thought you wanna kiss,” Eggsy pouts and Harry laughs, sitting beside the young man.

“When you’re sober,” Harry clarifies, carding his hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Then we’ll talk.”

“Mmm sounds good,” Eggsy hums, leaning into Harry’s touch and yawning. “Gonna kiss your face with my face.”

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, come visit my [tumblr](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) and drop me a pairing and starting sentence!


End file.
